Fierce, Different, and Priceless
by ArtIsOurAmmunition
Summary: Max and Fang share the same secret: they have wings. When she moves and meets the Flock, all seems well. That is, until she goes missing. And before Max II takes her spot. Can Fang find her? And in the process, fall in love with her? FAX!
1. Different as always

**This story is mostly a normal, highschool story to begin with (like the first fifteen chapters), but will later progress into the more action-packed stuff I usually write. I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone and face the overwhelming task of writing romance. My other FanFiction story: Tough, Sarcastic, and Beautiful, has all of its Faxy moments written by my friend/romance-co-writer, Jocelyn Sahagun. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**(MAX POV)**

You can start your first day at a brand new school multiple ways, depending on your personality. If you're a bright, all-smiles, preppy girl that only few people can upset with the most harsh words they can think of, you go and sit with the people who seem nice, smart and funny, and would love to have a new friend any day. If you're the type of person that wears the too short skirts, too exposing tops, and really doesn't care if people think you're a bitch as long as your make-up looks alright, then by the end of the month you'll be the queen bee slut of the school. Congrats. Or if you love your math class and only hobby is hacking into peoples Facebook accounts then you hang around with the kids that aren't really as bad as their reputation as nerds says they are.

Or if you're me. The bad-ass girl that main color is black and can't seem to keep her temper to a minimum, no matter how hard she tried.

Not.

So here I am, standing in the wide double doorway of my new school, Granada High School, in search of the table that holds people like me. But I found none. Well, there was one where to the naked eye I would be expected to sit at. The one with the kids in all black with too much eyeliner that show no emotion at all and simply sit there in silence, eating their food. But, there are reasons I and not qualified for that table.

1) I'm not miserable.

2) I'm not goth.

3) I only beat people up if they give me a reason to.

4) I'm not emo.

5) I wouldn't be caught dead in make-up of any sort.

6) I'm not goth _or_ emo.

I sighed, giving up and threw my entire lunch in the nearest garbage can before turning on my heel and exiting the crowded lunch room. Now not only do I have nowhere to go in this educational-hell-hole, but I wasted four dollars. What a beautiful day.

I walked through the empty halls, my converse making soft thudding noises with every step, wondering what could be so important here that made my family have to move on such short notice and without so much as an explanation. Except for the one I got from Mom, "The school are better there Max" but that was definitely not true. I went to the best public school in the entire state of Virginia.

So one Friday after a stressful day at school I come home to find the entire house packed in boxes and my parents telling me, "We're moving out tomorrow Max, go pack up your room," and I had stood there just staring at them with a incredulous expression on my face. But now it's Monday and I am now living in Livermore, California with my only family, Jeb Ride and Valencia Ride.

But back to the present:

I found my way to a courtyard in the center of the school with a small pond and benches and sat down on one to wait for the next class to start. This is going to be a long day if I'm this bored.

**(FANG'S POV)**

I came into my first class today late. Again. But apparently I wasn't the only one because as soon as I sat down the door swung open roughly and hit the wall behind it. A tall and thin girl that had blonde wavy hair with brown streaks walked in slowly and swung the door shut to look at the damage she caused. "Oops" she mumbled.

Mrs. Myers, the teacher, walked over to her, "Do you have a late pass?"

She replied, "Um, no. But I'm new here and don't really know my way around so it kind of took me a while"

The teacher glared but let her slide for being late. "Everyone, this is the new student Maximum Ride"

Instantly, the whole class started whispering quite loudly to each other and pointing while I just slumped farter into my chair.

"You know I can hear what you're saying" she told them.

Most bushed and looked away while others just sat there with confused expressions. So dumb. "Well Maximum, since you have such a knack for denting my walls with the door you can sit next to Mr. Walker."

Max stopped glaring at the class and turned to the teacher "It's Max and how the hell am I supposed to know who that is?"

To answer her question I raised my hand, "Over here"

She came and sat in the desk next to me. After a couple of minutes of the teachers boring lecture Max whispered to me, "Two questions. One, what subject is this? And two, what did she mean about the door?"

"I think English and I had her last year for sophomore year and every day I'd accidentally slam that door and every day she'd make me fix it until I finally stopped" I whispered back.

She chuckled and went back to staring off into space.

During the agonizing hour of Mrs. Myers class I kept sneaking glances at Max to get a good look at her. (Not in the sexist pig kind of way) And let me tell you she was _hot_. (Again not in the sexist pig kind of way! I just couldn't think of a better word to describe her beauty. Oh wait! Beautiful) Her deep, chocolate brown eyes seemed glazed over as though she wasn't listening and just daydreaming. She slouched in her chair and crosses her arms as if she wanted to be in any place except here.

"Will you stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable" she whispered to me.

Under my calm and emotionless expression that took years to master I was shocked. Oh god, she caught me staring; she probably thinks I'm a pshyco creep now.

Wait, why do I care? Everyday I walk through these halls and don't give anyone so much as a second glance unless they're my family. So what is this girl to me? Absolutely nothing. Not to be rude but that's just how things are with me.

By the time fifth period lunch came by I was bored out of my mind and ready to skip the rest of the day. But why would I go home now and have to make my own lunch when I could just eat then leave?

So I bought the crappy and unhealthy lunch they serve and went to sit with my friends.

The group of people I call friends but practically family are somewhat weird. Scratch that. Very weird. If we were just randomly walking down the street then no one would think that we are friends because of our different personalities and looks. There's Nudge, the sophomore who is a complete fashion-freak and can't stop talking for the life of her. Although most people don't know, Nudge is my sister. We don't look anything alike, she got most of her looks from her dad, who left her with my mom. Then there's Ella, also a sophomore, who is super smart and shy. Then there's Iggy, a junior, who a jock who acts like one for his reputation but at lunch or at home he's a really great and weird guy who can blow pretty much anything up. There's JJ, a sophomore, who is nice and popular but hates every slut here. That leaves us with me. I'm a junior who only wear black and I'm what my friends call an, "anti-social, creepy guy who can't talk in complete sentences" but I disagree because if I were anti-social then they wouldn't be my friends. As for the rest, well yeah, it's true.

I reached the table and sat down between Ella and Iggy. Ella glared at me but went back to eating her food. I smirked. See, Ella and Iggy both have massive crushes on each other even though they don't know it. Sad, huh.

Nudge noticed me, "FANG! Did you see the new girl! She's like exactly like you. Well probably not exactly like you because of your" her voice dropped to a whisper, "secret. Hint hint ,cough cough. But still she's all dark and mysterious and barely talks unless she's pissed off. Like this morning in English. I was so scared but she seemed like if she wanted to she could be a whole lot scarier. Like you! Tell me I'm right because I know I am! No, JJ I do not center around myself but I am in a good mood so just shut up before you say anything. Oh, look there she is Fang. Look Fang! ….. Hey, I said look!" Nudge ended her rant and pointed towards the doors.

There was Max standing there with a tray of food scanning the lunch room for a place to sit. Her eyes went directly over us like we were nothing(typical) and landed on the table full of populars. Oh god not another popular or wanna-be-popular kid. Her face wrinkled in disgust before she continued looking around the room. Good. This school doesn't need any more of them.

Thirty seconds later I saw her sigh and dump her food in a trash can before exiting the room and walked down the hall and out of sight.

I turned back to my friends and we continued our conversations like any other day. Of course, out of nowhere my back explodes into excruciating pain and I suck in a shaky breath through my clenched teeth. Instantly the table falls silent. Everyone knows what this is. They've all seen me go through it my whole life. Ella said quietly, "Fang maybe you should go to the bathroom or just get out of here if you know what I mean"

I nodded and excused myself. I walked through the halls to the nearest bathroom, went into the biggest stall and let out what makes me so different from everybody else.

**(MAX POV)**

I gently slid through my window and out onto the giant oak tree just outside. Now, what am I doing here instead of being at school? I skipped. Yep, that's what I do when I can't stand one more moment in that place.

Anyways, I fumbled around with the i-pod in my hand, trying to find a position where I could easily climb with both of my hands instead of just one when I realized that is the purpose of pockets. I sighed and started climbing until I reached the base of most branched which had a perfect sitting place.

Making myself comfortable against the hard bark of the old oak I scrolled through the many playlists until coming at a stop at the 30 Seconds to Mars and Onerepublic songs where I pushed play and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of relaxation instead of nervousness to hide my biggest secret ever.

Only a short twenty minutes later the third acorn came down and landed with a _Thunk_ on my head. That can't be natural. Three acorns in 20 minutes. I stood up and looked above only to stare into the dark obsidian eyes of the boy from English class, "boo" he whispered.

He caught me by surprise so naturally I screamed and almost fell out of the tree. That wouldn't be good. "Why the heck did you scare me like that," I yelled at him, furious.

"You're in my tree," he answered calmly.

"You're tree? It's on my property!"

"So?"

"So it's legally mine!"

"Well yeah but it's still mine"

"How so?"

"Well" He pointed to a branch on my left, "It says clearly right there that it's my tree"

I looked closely were he pointed and sure enough there, scratched deep into the bark was "FANG'S TREE"

"Well guess what _Fang, _wow that name suits you, this is now _my_ tree because it's on _my_ property"

And with that I climbed down and walked off into the nearby forest at the backside of the house. Once there, I started sprinting. A mile or so into the forest I came to clearing and stripped off my jacket and shirt mid-sprint until I was left in a tank top. Taking one last stride I leaped into the air.

See the thing that makes me different from all the people in the crowded lunch room might have something to do with the wings that lifted me through the trees and into the wide and open sky.

**I'm just going to see how many reviews I get and see if I should continue this because really I didn't think of a plot but just of the first couple of paragraphs and just winged it from there.**


	2. Stalker Staring

**A VERY, VERY, VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO SUPER ELLIE.'D** **WHO GAVE ME THE PUSH I NEEDED TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. GO ELLIE! (And I like your name, even if the only Ellie I know I hate. It's just a cool name!)**

This first part there was kind of connected to the introduction chapter, but when the part right after the flashback ends and you see that line, that's the actual ploty part that's starting.

. . ´ ` · . . ( * · . ¸ ( ` · . ¸ ¸ . · ´ ) ¸ . · * ) . · ´ ` . .  
« · ´ ¨ * · . ¸ ¸ . .

_***_*_***__**Fierce, Different, and Priceless**__***_*_***_

. ¸ ¸ . . · * ¨ ` · »  
. . · ´ ` · . ( ¸ . · ´ ( ¸ . · * * · . ¸ ) ` · . . ¸ ) . · ´ ` ·

**(MAX POV)**

I don't know how I got them. I don't know where I got them. I don't know who gave them to me. My first memory is playing on the swings in the park with my dad when I was four and when I stupidly jumped and began to fall these giant wings just went POOF! and I was flying. But I know I didn't just wake up one morning with a pair of wings on my back. That would be kind of creepy.

Over the years I've learned to deal with the struggles of being an Avian-American. I can't change in locker rooms. Always having to wear semi-bulky clothes to cover them up. Getting constant wing cramps that hurt immensely. And constantly being hostile around others who could just give me a pat on the back and expose my biggest secret.

As you can see, I don't live the easiest life. It never has been and never will be. It's even worse now that I'm starting at a new school. New people to stare at me as I walk through the halls and wonder whom the new girl is. And every single time my chin lifts and my eyes darken, staring each one down until they turn away, unable to stand it.

I guess if I tried enough I would be able to get through it and maybe even make a friend. Someone to rely on, someone to laugh with, someone to maybe even tell my secret to.

I know, I know, not happening. But every girl's got a dream, right?

So today when I actually got the nerve and talked to that boy, it was a whole new experience. For once I felt noticed and not frowned upon. In fact, it felt great.

And, no, don't even expect to see me saying, "And now I'm going to give a worthless shot and make friends!" Because if I did I'm almost positive it would end very, very badly.

And I'm not that stupid.

Cue mental scoff.

Now, despite my mildly happy mood, my life will soon become very messy, and very complicated. And you know how that happened? That's right, me, Maximum Ride, was stupid.

_Very stupid._

_ *Flashback* _**(I really hate flashbacks but it feels necessary)**

_I streaked through the now night sky, my wings making hard strokes, each sounding with a loud SWOOSH. They carried me at about eighty miles per hour, making my eyes sting slightly and my hair flail around from the wind. Despite the discomfort, I was grinning. Something about flying was exhilarating, making me feel devilish and free. _

_ Maybe it was the speed, maybe it was the height, but flying was definitely the one crucial thing that made me happy. _

_ Take the thing you love most in the _entire world.

_ Now, take that thing and multiple the happiness it brings you times ten._

_ Then twenty._

_ Then thirty._

_ Then forty._

That's _how awesome it is._

_ It seriously can't get any better._

_ But that happiness gets you distracted. It crumbles your walls to pebbles and makes you careless. Reckless. _

_ And tonight, that may have just cost me everything. _

_ I angled my wings, soaring down towards the slightly familiar cluster of houses bordering a forest. Soon, I was within 50 yards._

_ I brought my feet below me and landed not-so-gracefully on the roof, my feet slipping on the step slope. I tumbled backward, and over the edge._

_ But at the last second, almost like a movie, my fingers flexed and grabbed hold of a shingle. I exhaled in relief, hanging there limply._

_ With a grunt I brought my other hand up and over to grab hold of the wood support of the roof and hauled myself up. Silently, I slipped through my window, and with one last, longing glance at the nighttime stars, slide it closed and walk away._

_ *End flashback*_

**(Omniscient POV)****(For those of you that don't know what that is, please get a grammar lesson.) **During that time though, Max had missed the almost inaudible gasp from that oh-so-sacred-tree. In that tree sat a boy very similar to her. He was dressed in all black as always, staring with wide-eyes at her retreating figure. He saw her wings; saw how she landed onto her roof after a long flight.

He sympathized for her. He knew what it was like. Heck, he had wings too.

How she missed it, with her raptor vision and excellent senses was a mystery, but it doesn't really matter. The point is, that one event will soon lead to many realizations, a heart-brake or two, and a whole lot of awkward moments.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

Today my friends, is a very stressful day. No, I don't have a test. No, I'm not going to talk to the councilor about whomever. No, I'm not going to throw myself in front of a train.

But, it's something _way _worse than that.

…It's Tuesday.

Tuesday is not the first day of the week when you get to talk about whatever the heck happened over the weekend, and it's not the last day where you go and hang out downtown or at the mall.

Instead, it's the day teachers feel they're not being mean if they schedule tests; it's the day where you aren't happy to see your friends for the first time in a couple of days; it's the day you know you have to suffer through the rest of the week.

But most of all, it's the day that people start to get over the initial shock that there's a new kid and start to want to…I can't say it…ugh…_socialize. _

Today, I was walking in the front gates of the crowded gates, and although nobody was openly staring as they had yesterday, eyes lingered, and when I passed, the gazes would turn and whispering would start. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable.

Phase one of Tuesday: Stalker staring. Check.

Next were the two girls whose heals clicked as they ran coming up right behind me. I turned to look but only made it a few inches until their arms were suddenly encircled mine, looped together.

Phase two of Tuesday: Elbow cramp. Check.

They both grinned with their cherry-lip-gloss-covered lips, and stopped me. They simultaneously unhooked their arms from mine and jumped in front of me, their large smiles reaching their eyes.

Both looked the age for high school, tall and defined, beautiful bodies and blemish-free faces. The one on the right looked to be half Hispanic and half Caucasian, her make-up covered skin darker than the average Californian. Her hair was a light brown, cut short to frame her face, but at the same time looked spiked and adventurous.

The other was a slightly shorter girl, with mocha skin and black, curly hair up in a ponytail. She had less make-up then the other but still had too much for my taste.

The mocha one only seemed to smile brighter as she introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Monique! But most people just call me Nudge. I really don't know why, I think it was something that happened when I was little. I asked Fang to tell me but he just laughed! Then I asked my mom and she laughed too! It was _so mean! _ Could you imagine your family laughing at you for an un-known reason! It was horrifying! Oh! Wait, I was supposed to be telling you my name, huh? Well, hi, my nam-"

The other girl rolled her eyes and nudged Nudge, who shut up immediately. She winked at me. I inwardly smirked, getting it. The way you shut her up is by giving her a nudge.

"Anyway, my name is Ella, "she gave Nudge a pointed look, "and this is Nudge. We saw you yesterday at lunch and were wondering if you wanted to sit with us today?"

She looked at me with such hopeful bambi eyes, and before I knew it, I was nodding.

Phase three of Tuesday: Those damn bambi eyes…Check.

She squealed, making me cringe and take a step back, "Oh! You're like Fang. He _hates _it when I do that."

I stared at her, "I can guess why."

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking genuinely confused, "Really? Because, I don't really get it…"

I laughed, a small smile playing at my lips. _Don't do it Max, don't start liking them. You'll scare them eventually._

My smile dropped and I shuffled my feet anxiously, "Never mind. So, lunch right? I'll see you then."

I began to walk away but Nudge suddenly squealed. _What is with that?_

She grabbed my arm again and spun me around. My new textbooks I had just collected from the office spewed from my arms and onto the ground. I sighed and bent to pick them up, pulling them hastily into my arms. I stood back up, fully expecting to turn and walk away, but instead froze in my spot.

Standing there with his hands shoved deep into his pockets was Fang, staring at me intently. His dark eyes shone with secrecy, the soul emotion that seemed to show. Otherwise, his face was blank and blocked off, only seeming to intensify his stare.

Nudge smiled and said, quite shortly for her, "Max, this is Fang, Mr. Emo."

I smirked, a silent laugh, and looked at him straight on, "I know. We've met. More than once."

Fang nodded, "Hey Max."

My head tilted slightly, "Hey Fang."

We were still staring at each other, almost challenging each other to look away. It wasn't uncomfortable, but at the same time it was weird. Like I was staring into a pit of…nothing.

I was the first to look away, "Okay, well, I've got to go to class now. Bye."

One more glance at Fang told me he hadn't dropped his stare, his obsidian eyes still glued to me. They seemed to shine with curiosity, like he knew something crucial, and was aching to know more.

I furrowed my eyebrow and turned away, walking off towards my first class. I was vaguely aware that Fang was following me, as he had the same first period, and his eyes stayed locked on me.

Next phase on Tuesday: Class.

Whoo-pidy-do-da-day.

**For anyone who might- by a speckle of a chance- go to Granada High School in Livermore, I know there really isn't any woods close by, but for the sake of the secrecy both Max and Fang need, I kind of thought that was a little necessary. I once had a colorguard competition there, and the campus was so beautiful I couldn't help myself!**

**For anyone else, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people will yell at me for not updating soon. And, I'm not going to make up the excuse of, "My life is so hectic and I can't get it in!" because, although I know some people have **_**absolutely no time**_**, I'll admit, I spend half of my time after school conked out on the couch.**

** That's right people, I'm lazy and I admit it. What has the world come to?**


	3. Pointless Arguments

**I hope that nobody will notice, but I made a HUGE grammatical mistake. If you catch it, I will give you the next chapter A WEEK before I update again. If you catch some other mistake that I made, I'll still give it to you a week before. I'd go back and fix it now, but that will take A LOT OF WORK, and I'm really lazy. *shrugs* whatever…**

** Also, I feel **_**so bad **_**for anyone in the overrated state of California (and possibly other states, I'm not sure) who, unfortunately, had to take the State Writing Test. Not the District Writing Tests, because those don't really matter, but the actual State Writing Test. I took it to day and thank god our prompt was a fictional narrative. I actually think I have a chance of doing well. If it was a persuasive or summary, I would have done okay, if it were a narrative I would have done well/good, and if it were an Analysis, well…I'd be screwed. Big time.**

**Does anybody find it ironic that the California State Writing Tests are being graded in Idaho?**

**(MAX POV)**

I walked lightly into the crowded classroom, Fang trailing almost hesitantly behind me.

Eyes followed us as together we slid into our adjoined desks, letting our bags drop carelessly to the floor. Fang leaned against the back of his chair, crossing his arms against his loose black t-shirt. He sighed as if he was already tired, despite the early hour and stared lazily towards the front of the classroom.

Leaning forward, I crossed my arms against the cool wooden desk, and rested my head on top. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out slowly.

Soon, though, an overwhelming urge took over me. Despite my wild attempts to keep them closed, my right eye tore open, and was faced with the sight of Fang. He had his eyes closed too, and I took the chance to openly stare.

Fang isn't what you would call totally-no-chance-of-a-doubt-smokin'-hot, but pretty darn close. On a scale from one to ten, he's ranking as a nine. Because, let's face it people, Fang barely came close to Alex Pettyfer, or even Tyson Ritter.

My eyes scanned slowly over his closed, obsidian eyes that were outlined by long lashes, just brushing a head of shaggy black hair. His mouth was set almost careful looking, a flicker of a dimple looming nearby. Next was his jaw, set and locked dangerously at any moment, but if you catch it, will relax and show that faintest smile.

I felt like I was intruding him and turned my head into my arms, squeezing my eyes shut. But, after only a few seconds, the irresistible temptation returned and I was staring once again.

He shifted in his chair, his lean arms tightening against his chest. His muscles flexed and I couldn't help it as my eyes flicked over to his toned, olive colored arms. The arms stretched for what seemed like forever, and just peeking behind the other was a soft hand that gripped the arm strongly.

Much like mine had, his eyes shot open and stared coolly into mine, not blinking. I saved myself the uncomfortable awkwardness of keeping his gaze and turned my head back into my arms.

I could already feel the blush coming.

**Yeah…I'm too lazy to actually put a pause-y whatcha-mi-call-it line in her soo…pause.**

The long shrill of the classroom bell rang through the classroom and I hurriedly scrambled out of my seat.

The fourth period Spanish teacher, looking slightly flustered at her wild students yelled out above the pandemonium, "Recuerda hacer tu tarea esta noche! Ustedes tienen una prueba mañana! ¡Ay dios mío! Escucha a tu maestra!"

I was the first out of the door and made a sharp left, away from the lunch area. Bodies shoved against my shoulders until one of the many teenagers grabbed my arm, spinning me around quite wildly.

"Hey!" I gasped out.

Fang crossed his arms and glared at me, "Yeah right."

"What?" I cocked my hip and glared, just as deadly.

His voice was cool, despite is hard eyes, "Lunch."

"What about it?"

"Nudge and Ella will be devastated."

"Like it or not, I don't have any money or a lunch to begin with. I was thinking of a calming walk around the campus."

Fang scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well like it or not, I'm not really in the mood for a trip to the waterworks, so you're coming with me. To lunch."

I sneered at him, "No way."

He stared back, raising his eyebrows, "No?"

I rose my own and said firmly, "No."

He shrugged, sighing, "Fine."

"Wha-Hey!"

Fang grabbed my waist and lifted me carefully onto his back, "You asked for it."

I screeched at him, "What the hell! This is harassment! Let me down. Now."

"You made a promise."

"I realize that! And, frankly, promises are _very_ easy to break!"

"Not this one."

He walked with me dangling limply from his muscular back all the way until the doors of the lunchroom where he set me down gingerly.

I straitened and pulled my shirt back over my bare stomach. Fang's eyes lingered there before snapping to mine. I took one step towards him and smirked.

My hand came and cracked harshly against his cheek.

He reeled and stood there a second, looking amazed that someone had the guts to finally slap him.

"Keep your hands off me, Mr. Emo."

I stomped past him, into the crowded room, steaming with anger. Ella was first to notice me, waving her frantic arms and screaming, "MAX! Over here!"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply once, willing my feet to take to their table, centered in the middle of it all. I approached and threw my backpack roughly onto the cream colored bench, plopping down next to it. I groaned and ran my hand over my face.

Nudge opened her mouth and I help up a finger. In an icy voice I ground out, "Don't even _think about it_."

She shrank back to her seat, casting a worried glance in the direction of a blond kid next to her, who shrugged with wide eyes.

The table shook as Fang settled in next to me, dropping my backpack to the floor. Honestly, I didn't care. It's a fucking backpack.

Nudge laughed weakly, almost awkwardly, "Hey Fang? What's going on?"

Fang's glare only intensified as he spat, "She _slapped me._"

I turned on him, "Of course I did! You were _carrying_ me!"

"You were going to break a promise. If you make Nudge sad, trust me, you will never hear the end of it."

"A promise is hardly something to commit a felony over."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "A felony? What did I do, kill your mom?"

"No, Sexual harassment!"

"That is so not a felony."

"I'm pretty sure it is!"

"Do you want me to look it up, or can we agree this argument it totally stupid?"

I shook my head, "No. Although, maybe it can be over, as soon as I slap you again."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Go for it."

I shrugged and slammed my hand across his already pink cheek. He gave a cry of shock, "I wasn't being literal! God, woman, you slap _hard._"

"Yeah, I know. Now that this argument's over, and we both agree I'm right, I'm going to ignore you."

Fang looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it at my glare.

I smiled sweetly and turned to Nudge and Ella, who were wearing identical masks of utter shock, "Hey guys."

Ella stuttered while Nudge stared at Fang, "Holy…"

Another guy who I barely noticed to my left said, also in shock, "Did Fang just _talk?"_

I responded, "Yes, he did. And it seems that all he can say it just a bunch of rude nonsense."

Ella gained her composure, "For him, that was a years worth of talking."

I shrugged, "There's a first for everything."

Nudge gasped suddenly and my eyes flicked towards her, "Max! Hi! You haven't met all of us, have you? Okay, that is Iggy, he's a sophomore like you and Ella," She pointed to the guy on my left, a blue-eye-blondie, who gave me a little two-fingered wave.

Next she gestured to the boy on her right, a smaller guy with curly blond hair, but brown eyes, "That is Gazzy, actually the Gasman but trust me, you do not want to know why. He is a freshman, like me."

Then she pointed to the left of Ella, where a girl with the same curly blond hair and brown eyes, "And this is Angel, his little sister. She got bumped up a grade though, and is a freshman now."

"Guys, this is Max!"

I mumbled a 'hey' and looked down, suddenly uncomfortable.

I think everybody was still to shocked to acknowledge me, except for one hardy glare from Fang. I smiled a fake grin and waved ecstatically, which was returned by an even deeper glare.

I took my chance, "Ooh, _scary._"

This only seemed to set him off. He was boiling with anger as he started to yell, "Oh come on, can you let this thing go? Seriously, it was bett-"

Nudge cut in, slamming her hands down on the table, "Outside. Both of you. Fang, as good as I think this whole 'talking spree' is for you, I now realize why you never talk. It's _so annoying. _And Max, I love you and all, but you've got a _temper_. So put it to use on a tree or a pillow or something. Not Fang."

I rolled my eyes, "So you want us to go outside?"

Nudge stood her ground, "I don't _want _you to. But you are anyways."

Fang was quick to grab my hand, tugging me towards the door. He whispered in my ear as he dragged me along, "Unless you want to wake up with a make-up filled face and some really revealing clothes on, I suggest you listen to her."

As he pulled away, his hot breath lingered on my ear and I shuddered.

We pushed the doors to the giant room open and let them fall closed with a _'Bang.'_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, falling carelessly onto a bench just outside the door, "Well, what now?"

Fang looked thoughtful for a minute, "Now, we skip."

I looked up at him, slightly shocked, "Skip? What's the consequence for that here?"

He shrugged, "Just a couple days of detention."

"Do they call your parents?"

"They'll call mine sense I skip often, but they'll let you off with a warning."

I nodded my head, "Okay then, skipping it is. Where to?"

"Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a second and decided with a satisfied smirk, "Ice cream."

He nodded, "Baskin' Robins it is."

I stared at him, "Of all places? _Baskin' Robins? _That's the best this city can do?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's either that, or we get to walk all the way to downtown to the nearest Cold Stone."

I pretended to think, "Cold Stone."

"Fine, but when you complain about the long walk, don't blame me."

I hopped of the bench and started towards the front of the school, "Trust me, I won't be the one complaining."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, we were just nearing downtown and I was not in a happy mood, "This is a _really long _walk."

Fang replied, seeming bored, "Long walk. Your fault."

I sighed, "Back to incomprehendable sentences, I see."

Fang smirked, a silent gesture of his laughter.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence and I started to shift and squirm, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Fang cleared his throat, "So, why did you move here again."

What to say? It's not like I could go straight up and say, 'Oh yeah, I don't know why. My stupid, cryptic parents told me one day we were moving. Probably because I'm a mutant bird freak who has to move around whenever there was a flicker of a chance someone might discover my biggest secret. Oh, and while were at it, I have wings grafted on my back. Creepy, huh? You can go running down the street in terror now. I wouldn't be surprised.'

So instead I settled with something _way _less complicated and a lot more believable, "Um, my dad got a new job. He works at the Lawrence Livermore Lab. It pays well, I guess."

He nodded and gave another question, "You had to leave your friends?"

I scoffed, smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, "What friends?"

His face gave no sign of any emotion but as I glanced in his direction, his eyes gave away a spark of curiosity.

"No friends?"

I smiled a lopsided smile, this one genuine, "I'd classify myself as the badass girl who really isn't bad unless you bother, who people are too wary of to make friends with. And really, I'm fine with it."

He smirked, "So basically, a poser."

I gasped and shoved him into the door of a shop, where he gaped at me like a fish, "Hey!"

Fang collected himself shoved me back, sending me flailing into the street. I toppled and landed in the drain, where water trickled along, soaking the entire left side of my body.

I looked up, my eyes turning icy and deadly, "You are _dead._"

Fang slipped his hands into his jean pockets, "I don't know about you, but I feel accomplished."

I launched myself at him and he took off sprinting down the street, his converse pounding against the light pavement. I shot after him, barely keeping up with his speed. He glanced behind himself and found me right there on his heels and his eyes flew wide, "How the hell are you running that fast?"

His eyes flashed again, more curiosity.

I stared at him too, barely believing it. I had grafted DNA on my side, but what did he have? He couldn't possibly run that fast…

"Me? What about you? How are _you _running that fast?"

**I hope that Spanish made sense, 'cause my Spanish sucks, despite the eight years I've been taking it and, well, Google Translate doesn't really like me.**

**Does anyone have a better name for this story? When I first published it months ago, I thought it would be cool to have all of the names of my story linked in the titles. If you don't know what the other one's called:**

**Fierce-Tough**

**Different-Sarcastic**

**Priceless-Beautiful**

**Do you see the similarities in each one? Well, I'm thinking of changing that and getting a new name for this one because I don't think it really _fits. _So, any suggestions?**


End file.
